Best Christmas Ever
by akinugget
Summary: A year after they graduated from high school and a few years of being an official couple the two spend an interesting Christmas together. KonoSetsu
1. Chapter 1

**Best Christmas Ever**

The cool air breezed through the forest emitting a soft whistling sound. The trees rustled back and forth, being the only things that didn't move from its original place. White crystals fell gently from the sky covering Mahora Academy in a pure white blanket of snow. The buildings were trimmed with Christmas lights and wreaths were on every single lamp post, door, fence, you name it. The World Tree was decorated with lights of all shapes and sizes with a giant star on the top, most likely brought up with the help of magic.

Even the trees on the edge of the forest were lit up. Somewhere in the middle of the forest stood a girl who had unsheathed her sword and held it parallel to the ground. Her eyes were closed and body completely still. She wasn't sure how long she had been standing there but she did know that her body heat had left her completely. The only thing that was keeping her from getting frost bite was her long sleeved shirt and straight legged jeans. About an inch or two of snow had probably collected on her sword as well as her entire body. Her shoes and from her jeans from the knee down were soaked. She had just lost her last feeling in her arms and legs all in the name of training.

But Setsuna endured because she promised that she would become stronger in order to protect the one she loved.

A snap brought her out of her freezing but peaceful revere and her eyes snapped open. She flung her arm and directed the snow on her sword to hit the tree her prey had been hiding behind. Her body was so stiff that she found it hard to simply hold onto her sword, much less chase after her target. She forced her legs to move and found it was rather difficult when her body was below zero degrees.

'_Damn it…no wonder Touko-san made me stand in the snow for an hour! I can barely bend my limbs.' _Setsuna held onto her sword with both of her hands and dodged trees while running as fast as she could. She caught a glimpse of her escaping target and kicked off the ground into the air.

"Zankuusen!" The swordswoman swung her sword down and the ground exploded with the force of her Ki. Snow and dirt went flying up but Setsuna knew that she had missed.

As the debris cleared Setsuna regretted attacking at all. The ground looked rather ugly compared to the white snow surrounding it. Although now was not the time for pity. She jumped to her right, barely missing an energy attack zooming past her. Setsuna took refuge on a tree branch but since it was still snowing and the water from the melted snow the night before had turned into ice, she slipped and had her stomach break her fall instead; it knocked the wind out of her for a moment.

"Oh damn…that was painful as hell…" Setsuna knew that her position was extremely dangerous and obviously left her vulnerable. She felt her attacker appear behind her so she threw her head back and fell to the ground, landing on her hands and knees. She held onto her stomach with her free hand all the while running. Another explosion erupted behind the spot she had just fled.

She spun around and jumped forward straight at her attacker only to fake her advance and disappeared when she was within ten feet. Her opponent grew confused and looked around frantically for the swordswoman.

"After all the times we've fought together, you always fall for the same trick over and over again." Setsuna used the flat side of her blade and gently hit the top of her attacker's, well somewhat attacker's head. "Didn't I teach you better?"

"Well, _sorry_ the way that you've been standing out here freezing your ass off for two hours; totally unfair on your part! Plus you slipped and hurt yourself too! You really expect me to continue attacking you then? Konoka would kill me if I injured you." Asuna dismissed her harisen and put her card back in her pocket. She pulled off the extra sweater she had worn and put it over Setsuna's head. The swordswoman took it gratefully and quickly slipped her arms through it. Now she just needed to warm up her feet.

"Things like that will happen during battle. Besides, I wanted you to fight me with everything you had because I have to learn how to press myself harder when I'm in a real battle. I also wanted to see your progress with Takahata-sensei. It would seem that you've got the Kanka technique down, but your movements could use a little more work." Setsuna sheathed her sword and hung it diagonally on her shoulder. Together the two started walking back to the dorms.

"Hey not everyone's been training their entire life here to become a master fighter or whatever!" Setsuna smiled as she crossed her arms and held onto her body tighter. The sweater added another layer but it wasn't exactly warm. "And what the hell was up with you out here for hours till you were frozen?! There were two inches of snow that collected on your body and sword."

"It's called building up your strength. I have to learn how to adapt in any type of situation. You never know when you're in the middle of a snow storm with nothing to keep you warm and at the same time being surrounded by enemies." The swordswoman stated in a matter of fact tone.

Asuna stared. What were the odds of being stuck in a snow storm _and_ being surrounded?!

The Baka Red Ranger thought that over again…_ 'Well…anything's possible in the magical world…I suppose someone could change the weather to snow…'_

"I guess…well when it's you, Setsuna you'd do anything for Konoka. Even if it is coming up with the most random scenarios that you could get stuck in." Asuna brushed off the snow that had collected on her as she entered the dormitory. Setsuna had done the same and even stomped as much snow as she could off her feet as well. They headed up to Asuna's room since Setsuna didn't really have anything in her room that she needed…or wanted to see.

Before Asuna could touch the knob, the door flew open and there stood an angry Konoka. Asuna took a step to the side, leaving the swordswoman in the line of rage.

"Secchan! How many times do I have to tell you to stop putting your body through so much 'training'?! (She had even used her fingers to quote) Why do you do this to yourself?! Look, even your lips have turned blue!" Setsuna immediately used her fist to cover her mouth but it was too late.

Then Konoka's attention turned to Asuna's.

"And you, how could you let Secchan do this?! You could've gotten hurt as well!" Asuna held up her hands in a shrug and walked past her roommate. Obviously Konoka's mad state barely fazed her.

"Well it's a good thing that you can heal right? Besides this was all Setsuna's idea so blame her not me." The swordswoman glared at her lazy friend lounging on the couch but then her glare was disturbed as she felt herself being pulled inside the room rather roughly. Konoka reached behind her and closed the door and pushed Setsuna in a little further. Their eyes met and for a moment Setsuna thought that Konoka would scold her some more for not listening.

"You're as cold as ice." What Setsuna didn't expect was to get a kiss. It wasn't an ordinary kiss either. Konoka had apparently learned how to use magic without a wand or even incantation. Setsuna felt her body warming up immensely and that she could feel her fingers and toes one again. Her clothes had even begun to dry and suddenly she didn't feel as stiff and the pain in her stomach had disappeared.

Konoka ever so slowly pulled away with a smile on her face. Setsuna blushed furiously. She was extremely lucky to have a girlfriend who not only loved her to the moon and back, even more most likely, but a girlfriend who was also on her way to become a greatest healer in the world.

The smile on the healer's face slowly faded away, Setsuna noticed, before she wrapped her arms around the taller girl.

"Even if I told you to stop training in such conditions…you still wouldn't listen to me would you?" The way Konoka had whispered it so softly and with so much emotion in her ear, the swordswoman felt her heart being squeezed.

"Kono-chan, that's like me asking you to stop taking lessons from Evangeline-san. I don't ask you that because I know you'll refuse anyways." Setsuna wrapped her arms around Konoka's shoulders and held her tightly. "Even though I know that she'll be the last person to try and kill you."

"If you two lovebirds are done being all lovey-dovey, then I'll start making breakfast." Asuna knew she had ruined the moment but that didn't stop her teasing assaults. In fact she found it amusing when the two of them separated red faced but also with a smile of not being ashamed at being caught.

'_Well at least I've learned to not feel awkward anymore.'_ Asuna though as she headed for the kitchen only to be blocked by Konoka.

"No way am I allowing you in here unless you're cleaning or getting something to drink. Last time you created something that not only turned the kitchen black but it also wouldn't come off with magic! I don't know how you did something like that unless you used Negi-kun's potion experiments for ingredients for whatever it was that you were making." Asuna laughed and waved her hands in front of her and backed up a little.

Something about today was getting the healer worked up. Usually she wouldn't scold them like this. Scratch that, she _never_ scolded anyone like this.

"Geez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." Asuna retreated back to the couch and sat down. Setsuna untied her shoes, set them to the side, leaned Yuunagi against the wall and sat on Konoka's bed. She took off Asuna's sweatshirt and put it aside.

"No, that someone just didn't like the idea of her girlfriend being out in the freezing weather for hours just so she could get stronger. If she pushed her body too hard I don't know what I'd do." Konoka stated as she began to cook breakfast. Setsuna sighed as she gave Asuna a weary look to which the pig-tailed haired girl just smiled and shrugged. She flipped over on the couch and decided that a small nap would be a nice thing since she had to work early, plus sparing with the swordswoman wore her out even more. Despite it lasting only five minutes tops.

Setsuna entered the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Konoka's waist from behind and held her close. Konoka paused from her cooking and enjoyed the embrace that she slowly began to receive once in awhile.

"I understand that you hate having me put myself in danger for you but I have to. And I know that you know that I hate seeing you go through the same training as Negi-sensei but I won't stop you because if I did, you'd never be able to realize you own strengths and weaknesses. The same goes for me okay? Besides, I'll always be training myself and learning new things to help protect you even better." Konoka turned her face and kissed Setsuna on the cheek. She loved the attention that she received from the swordswoman. She loved it even more when she thought of how much Setsuna was willing to go for her.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you and Asuna. I was…I just worry…a lot." Konoka realized that her tone was off and she cursed herself for not hiding it better. Naturally Setsuna picked up on her awkward tone.

"What else is upsetting you, my princess? As much as I would like to think I know it's not just me." Setsuna's tone was playful but her question was serious. Konoka knew that she couldn't hide anything from her. She didn't know why she even bothered to try.

"Gramps…as you know, every year he arranges this great big extravagant Christmas party to find me a suitor. He knows that we're together but he still has to throw one because if he suddenly stopped people would get curious as to why. He wants to ease the other leaders and convince them that I can be the next leader of the Kansai and Kanto Magic Associations with you." Setsuna knew that any type of large gatherings weren't her kind of thing but she failed to see why it would upset Konoka so much.

"No doubt he'll invite people who he hopes might catch my eye." Konoka gave Setsuna a mock smile that clearly showed her irritation.

"You know having Setsuna there might help keep those curious eyes away." Asuna had given up on her nap and decided to help set the table. She went into the kitchen and grabbed three plates and utensils. Setsuna slipped her arms from around Konoka's waist, much to her dismay, and decided to help out.

She was about to ask where Negi had gone when she remembered that he left this morning for home. Their genius boy teacher had returned home to celebrate Christmas with his sister. Even though he was no longer their home room teacher, he still roomed with Asuna and Konoka.

"You know…then again…it might cause some problems though…if Setsuna was there…" Asuna was in mid reach for the cups when she caught the attention of the other two. Setsuna knew what she had meant but the healer did not.

"Problems? How so? It's not like we're doing anything illegal…" Asuna smiled and shook her head as she turned around to lean on the counter facing Konoka as she still cooked.

"Not that, you know how some guys always have the need to prove that they're better than the other, or in this case Setsuna. It's just a wild guess from watching too much T.V. but who knows; some guy might challenge Setsuna in some type of duel or whatever. Not like any idiot would do something that old fashioned but you never know." Setsuna tried to stifle a laugh as she watched the shocked expression her girlfriend gave her best friend.

"I don't think things will go that far, right?" Konoka looked at Setsuna for confirmation so the swordswoman gave it to her.

"I don't think your grandfather would allow something like that to happen at his party." Setsuna watched as Konoka gave each of them their share of breakfast and then the three of them sat down at the table and started to eat.

"So is it a semi-formal party or really-formal party?" Asuna asked out of curiosity.

"It's pretty formal but I won't have to wear a traditional kimono. Probably an evening gown I bet." Setsuna stopped in mid chew of her eggs as she imagined Konoka in a sleek black evening gown that flowed around her effortlessly and outlined her perfectly shaped body. The swordswoman blushed as her imagination went onto another level and she looked down to hide her embarrassment.

"You have something picked out to wear already?" Konoka nodded and then looked over at the raven haired to see that her ears were red for some reason.

"Say…Secchan, what are you planning to wear?" Setsuna looked up instantly with the look of being caught in a crime. She forced herself to swallow the food before she opened her mouth.

"Actually…I'm not sure." Setsuna's attention was caught by the look Konoka gave her. Asuna saw it as well and sent Setsuna a silent look of loathing for she knew that the swordswoman was in for it.

* * *

"K-Kono-chan…this outfit…" Setsuna held her arms up as if the silk material against her skin was uncomfortable. She was dressed in a long sleeved silk white button up dress shirt. She had a black silk tie that gave her an elegant and very handsome look. Her cuffs were miniature sized white wings outlined in silver. She wore a black double tailed sleeveless jacket that extended down to the middle of her shins and even wrapped around the bottom half of her body as if it were a trench coat. Three solid silver buckles replaced buttons and were fastened just tight enough to shape Setsuna's body nicely. The narrow opening revealed that she wore skin tight black dress pants. The pants were tucked into her knee black leather flat heeled boots with three buckle straps evenly spaced between them. The toes of the boots had a metal covering that curved inward at the middle, creating a silver line to go all the way to the top of the boots. Even though the slacks fit perfectly, she still wore a white belt with mini wings outlined in black inside the rectangular silver buckle.

"If I had jodhpurs I'd make you wear those instead." Asuna stated as she took a step back to take a look at Konoka's handiwork. After breakfast they had played dress up with Setsuna until they finally found the perfect outfit. The thrown clothes that scattered the room showed two hours worth of mix and matching.

Konoka stood besides the pigtailed haired girl with a huge smile on her face. Setsuna looked so handsome with her hair down and dressed up.

"You look great Secchan! It makes me wish that the party was today instead." Konoka took Setsuna's hands within her own and grasped them gently before she pulled the blushing woman and caught her lips with her own.

"Well, I'm to Incho's place and I'll be gone for a few days. Have fun at the party without me." Asuna grabbed her duffle bag and walked out the door, leaving the two all alone to themselves.

"Shall I help you change, Secchan? You wouldn't want to get your nice outfit dirty now would you?" Konoka smiled slyly at the swordswoman who raised an eyebrow at her choice of words.

"Change or undress?" Setsuna allowed Konoka to unbuckle her jacket and tossed it onto the office chair. The healer smiled smugly as she leaned her face in but her hands continued its task of stripping. She had pulled off the tie and was halfway through unbuttoning the shirt before she spoke.

"I suppose 'undress' would be a more proper word wouldn't it?" Setsuna blushed but then leaned in to close the remaining space between them. At first their kiss was simply playful but then it grew more intense. Konoka felt the edge of her bed against the back of her legs and she slowly sat down, pulling Setsuna on top of her. The white shirt was pulled off and Setsuna reached under Konoka's shirt and tugged it off. They quickly found each other's lips once again and continued to undress the other person. Setsuna kicked off her boots with slight difficulty since she didn't unbuckle them. As Konoka aimed for the swordswoman's belt, the sound of a door click stopped her pursuit.

"Sorry I forg- Holy shit crappings!" Asuna quickly jumped back and covered her eyes and felt her face burning up.

Setsuna separated from Konoka frantically and quickly pulled a blanket over them and held it to her chest as Konoka did the same as well. Konoka was still wearing her bra and Setsuna's chest was still bound down but the fact that they were caught in the act was rather…embarrassing. For both the discoverer and those discovered.

"I was gone for two minutes, _TWO_!" Asuna exclaimed as she still covered her eyes but turned her head away from the couple as she took a step in. "I-I uh…forgot my…cell phone."

Konoka scanned her room and saw it on the table.

"It's on the coffee table- ah no a little to the right, there." Asuna was blindly reaching forward since she refused to open her eyes much less remove her hand purposely blocking her view.

"Ah- w-well uh... don't…mess up the room… too much." With that Asuna ran out the door and made sure it was locked before she ran the rest of the way out to try and lessen her embarrassment.

Konoka burst out laughing as she fell back on her pillow and held a hand over her forehead. Setsuna was blushing furiously and buried her face into the pillow so that the healer wouldn't see.

"I can't look at Asuna in the eye ever again." Setsuna mumbled into the pillow as she felt her ears turning even redder. Konoka laughed again and brought an arm over the swordswoman's shoulders. Setsuna turned her head slightly so that one eye peeked out at her girlfriend.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. Even though Negi-kun is just like a brother to her, think of all the times we've caught them sleeping in the same bed. Not to mention how Asuna's pajamas are always undone somehow." Setsuna snaked an arm around Konoka's waist and pulled her closer.

"Yeah, but they weren't trying to strip each other." Konoka smiled as she moved a strand of hair out of Setsuna's eyes and held her hand on her cheek.

"Doesn't change the fact that they were still caught."

* * *

"Kono-chan! Hurry up or we'll be late!" Setsuna was dressed up and left her hair down. Half of her bangs were held back with a silver hair clip while the other half almost completely covered her right eye.

"Ah, Secchan! Help me zip up my dress!" Konoka came out from the bathroom and turned her back towards the swordswoman and held her hair to the front, out of the way. Setsuna reached forward and zipped up the dress and hooked the clasp at the top. As soon as the snap was heard, Konoka turned around and moved her hair behind her shoulders and smiled.

"What do you think?" Konoka twirled around once and looked up to see the swordswoman smiling at her warmly in amusement that it actually caused the healer to blush.

"Gorgeous…"

Konoka's black dress was a silk spaghetti strap with the body of the dress covered in various white and silver beads that was laid out in a simple yet eye catching design. The end of the dress was cut diagonally from just below the left hip down to hid thigh of her right leg. The bottom portion of her dress was a double layered sheer skirt that started up on her left side and slowly grew longer as it wrapped around the body and flowed on the ground effortlessly. The first layer of the sheer skirt was black with the under layer that was an inch longer was white. It left a nice view of Konoka's legs for onlookers but wasn't too revealing. Around her neck was a black choker necklace that had a crystal water droplet as its pendant on the front. She wore high healed strap shoes that wrapped around her ankles twice and ended in a nice bow. Half of Konoka's hair was tied back and braided. Her side bangs were curled as well as some random locks around her head. Her bangs that hung over her eyes were parted to the side. The make-up she wore made her look all the more beautiful.

"Thanks! Asuna and I spent a long time searching for a dress to wear you know." Konoka twirled once again before she looked up to see Setsuna smiling at her warmly.

"I wasn't talking about the dress." The healer took a second to process what the swordswoman had said before she blushed and smiled brightly. She gave her girlfriend a quick kiss before she held her hands.

"You look rather handsome yourself. I almost _don't_ want to undress you." Setsuna blushed furiously and looked down at the ground. She cleared her throat and looked back up though still red faced, she took a step back and held out an arm in which Konoka slipped her own arm through.

"I'll be your escort for tonight, milady." Konoka giggled and pulled the swordswoman forward.

"Why thank you, milord." The two shared a smile and headed out the door.

* * *

As soon as the two entered through the dark brown oak wood doors graciously opened for them by the doormen, Setsuna finally remembered the reason why she hated large gatherings. They were greeted with a rather enormous well lit room with Christmas vines decorating the walls. A large chandelier hung in the very middle with miniature chandeliers around it. There was a small orchestra towards the front of the room and a large dance floor a few feet in front of it. To the upper left corner of the room stood a twenty foot Christmas tree decorated graciously to compliment the room. On one side of the room was a long table filled with food and drinks with servers behind them. All in all, it looked like a reception hall for a wedding on Christmas day.

"Wow…" Was all Setsuna could say as her eyes wandered over the extremely rich looking men and their fancy suits and tuxedos to the women and all their evening gowns, some modest and some barely covering anything that should have been covered.

"It's like this every year so don't be too surprised." Konoka obviously noticed Setsuna's awed face. What she failed to notice was that Setsuna never went to anything as extravagant as this.

"Right, because I gladly attend these kinds of parties." The two shared a knowing look and then walked further into the room.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is that Konoe Konoka I see?" A blonde haired man with green eyes dressed in a white tuxedo suit walked up to them. His hair was slicked back and he was actually kind of handsome, though he held a thick aura of arrogance with him wherever he walked.

Setsuna immediately hated this guy.

"Oh! Hello Wilson-san how have you been?" Wilson smiled that pretty boy smile and shifted his weight on his other leg while putting his hands in his pockets. Setsuna couldn't help but notice his silk gold vest and bow tie, not to mention his golden buttons with what seemed to be his family emblem on it.

"Please, just Mark is okay. No need for any formalities, Konoka." Setsuna's hate grew as she realized that he acted as if he was on friendly terms with her, calling Konoka by first name with no suffixes. He also clearly didn't acknowledge the fact that Konoka was already with somebody.

"Mark-san, this is Secc- Setsuna. Sakurazaki Setsuna. Secchan this is Mark Wilson. Grandfather introduced us on an omiai a couple of years ago. We bumped into each other a few months back when we went to visit father." Konoka was trying her hardest to smile without grinding her teeth together. From the looks of it, this Mark guy obviously was a terrible match and put himself on a pedestal. Though he seemed smitten with Konoka.

"Ah, a pleasure to meet you." They both heard the disdain in his tone. Mark reached out and grasped Setsuna's hand rather tightly to show that he was apparently strong. Setsuna forced a half grin as she squeezed back with so much force that she almost saw the winch he tried to hide.

"You as well." Mark's eyes grew wide as he realized that Setsuna was a girl. His shock was quickly pushed away as he realized the pain in his hand grew. They let go and Setsuna smiled to herself as she saw him put his hand in his pocket quickly to mask the fact that he was in pain. He returned his attention back to Konoka.

"You look beautiful tonight, Konoka. Of course you'd look beautiful in anything I'm sure." Konoka did her best to not gag at the look she was given. She felt Setsuna put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Kono-chan looks beautiful with or without anything on." Setsuna smiled smugly as Konoka blushed embarrassingly. But seeing the shocked look Mark gave her made up for it…somewhat.

"If you'll excuse us." They walked away from the shocked man. It wasn't until they were sure that they were a good distance away that the two of them started laughing.

"Excuse me? With or without anything on? I'm appalled by your lack of modesty, Secchan!" Setsuna blushed as she replayed the scene back in her head.

"I fear that my modesty level is rather low compared to a few other women in this room, Kono-chan." Konoka glanced around and indeed she saw that some women decided to wear dresses that could've passed for swimsuits if it weren't outlined in sequence and diamonds. Actually she saw some dresses that looked rather close to the lingerie worn by the women in the Victoria Secret's Fashion show.

"So what do you do at parties like these?" Konoka glanced around and smiled gleefully as she pulled Setsuna along. The swordswoman grew confused as they suddenly stopped at a seemingly random spot on the side.

Setsuna stared at Konoka's smiling face with a raised eyebrow which translated to 'Why are we standing here like this?'

Konoka's grin grew as her eyes flew up for a second and then back down at Setsuna replying in 'Look up.'

Setsuna looked up and saw a mistletoe hanging above them. She looked back down at Konoka with a blush and a smile. She slowly leaned forward and captured Konoka with a kiss. When she pulled away she couldn't help but notice the slightly glazed look in the healer's eyes.

"Ahem…I see that you two have found the mistletoe." The two of them parted from each other slightly as the sound of an amused voice.

"Father! Merry Christmas!" Konoka reached forward and enveloped the Kansai leader in a tight embrace. "I didn't know that you'd be here tonight!"

"It was a short notice but I managed to make it. But I'll have to head back as soon as the party's over." Konoe Eishun looked at the swordswoman and smiled warmly at her.

"Merry Christmas, Eishun-sama!" Setsuna bowed lowly. She would've gotten on one knee but being the place she would she knew it would cause discomfort for not only her but Konoka as well.

"You never change do you, Setsuna?" Eishun smiled as he put a hand on Setsuna's shoulder and forced her to look up. "Come to my table. We were reserving two seats just for you two."

The two of them followed through the crowd and saw that at the table were Takahata Takamichi, Minamoto Shizuma, and Konoe Konoemon.

"Wow Konoka! You look beautiful! You too Setsuna, you look handsome." The two blushed and bowed slightly at their school nurse and took their seats. Shizuma was wearing a simply dark green one piece strapless dress. The two newcomers grew slightly curious as to how it managed to hold her chest. She wore a golden chain necklace with a diamond shaped jade pendant.

"Indeed, you two compliment each other perfectly." This time Takahata had spoken up. He was wearing a normal tuxedo with a gray vest and tie.

"Well of course they do! They were meant for each other." Konoka smiled at how supportive her father and her former teachers were. She was so glad to know that she had their full blessings and support. No doubt Setsuna felt the same, although the swordswoman felt as if they were a little _too _supportive.

"Even so, it might be difficult to produce an heir." Konoemon was stroking his beard and laughed at the looks his granddaughter and her girlfriend gave to him. Although he was only half-joking his son-in-law spoke up in defense.

"Not true, father-in-law, with modern technology and magic it has become possible to have children between those of the same sex. Though the process is quite…er…interesting." Konoka watched as her father's cheeks slowly took on a pink hue.

"What do you mean by 'interesting', father? Does it take a long time?" Eishun blushed completely and Konoemon cleared his throat loudly. Setsuna began to guess what the 'process' would be like in order for the leader of the Kansai magic association to blush as badly as she usually did.

"A-ahm K-Kono-chan! Would you like to dance?" Setsuna stood up abruptly and held out a hand for Konoka to take. The healer looked up at the swordswoman curiously but smiled and accepted the offer.

"Aren't they a little too young to be thinking about children yet, Eishun?" Takahata watched Setsuna pull Konoka to the dance floor quite clumsily. Then it occurred to him whether or not if Setsuna even knew how to dance.

"They're only 18 and barely started college." Shizuma stated as she watched with amusement as Setsuna blushed furiously as Konoka directed Setsuna's right hand onto her side and put her left hand on Setsuna's right shoulder. They took the position of a waltz and began to slowly dance with the music. Clearly the swordswoman had never taken dance lessons before and therefore was looking down at their feet to make sure that she didn't step on Konoka's feet. Konoka laughed as she instructed Setsuna the ways of the waltz.

"I suppose they'll tell us when they're ready. No need to rush them right?" Eishun looked over at his father and smiled as the elderly man sighed and nodded his head.

"Yes…there's no need for them to rush."

* * *

"You know, when you invited me to dance I was expecting you to surprise me with some hidden talent. But I found it more entertaining to see you work so hard to learn and messing up." The two were on their way back to the dorms after deciding that the adults were too into the idea of having children.

Setsuna blushed and turned sharply at Konoka.

"Glad to know that you enjoyed it either way." Setsuna's tone was sarcastic but not bitter. "I never want to go to a party that big ever again."

"We should throw a mini party with just our friends. That might be more fun." Setsuna thought that statement in her head for a moment. Suddenly the thought of their classmates at a party scared her.

"I don't think I'd want to be near a few select people during parties." Konoka laughed as she squeezed Setsuna's hand tighter and mindlessly swung their arms back and forth.

Setsuna grew silent as she felt her pocket for the small somewhat square box. She looked up at the snowing sky and found it really beautiful with the lights that decorated campus. Not to mention her beautiful girlfriend shivering slightly next to her.

The swordswoman took off her jacket and put it over Konoka's shoulders but found that since it was sleeveless, it didn't do much to help the healer's arms. Konoka looked up gratefully and pulled the jacket closer to keep warm. Setsuna saw the dorm building coming up so she stopped Konoka, hopefully before anyone would notice them.

"What's wrong, Secchan?" Setsuna stood there staring. Her heart was pounding so hard that she feared Konoka could see it thumping against her chest. Konoka looked like an angel as the snow fell all around them. Setsuna held Konoka's hands in her own and rubbed them with her thumb gently.

"I was just thinking how I'm the luckiest girl in the world." Konoka blushed and leaned forward to steal a few kisses.

"You stole my line." Konoka wrapped her arms around Setsuna's neck and pulled her closer.

"I'm sorry that today couldn't have been more romantic." Setsuna whispered as she leaned her forehead against the healer's. The glint in Konoka's eyes told her that 'today' was not yet over.

"Actually…since Asuna's gone and Negi-kun isn't in Japan…we have the room all to ourselves. Don't worry Chamo went with Negi-kun. And I left your gift back in the room anyways." Konoka grabbed Setsuna's hand and pulled her along.

'_She…couldn't be suggesting…'_

Fifteen minutes later and holding onto the unwrapped gift in her hand, Setsuna felt that she could die right now.

'_She was!'_

"'Edible underwear chocolate flavored?'" Setsuna read out loud incredulously. She didn't even know that such things existed! "Y-Y-You're going to wear this?"

Konoka smiled quite suggestively and took the package into the bathroom. A minute later she came back out.

"Merry Christmas, Secchan."

Setsuna gaped as Konoka made her way ever so slowly towards her. Her body heat was cranked up to a hundred degrees Fahrenheit and she froze in her spot. Then a single sentence crossed her mind before she lost control over all her thoughts

'_This is the best Christmas ever.'_

* * *

**A/N:** So...I was rereading this story and I didn't notice how many mistakes I had...and so I re-edit it but I also forgot to see what my Author's Notes from the time I had first uploaded this was so...yeah...I think I posted the story two days after Christmas and that I said Merry Christmas XD 


	2. Epilogue

**The Next Day...**

"Oh ho ho ho…what's this?" the pigtailed haired woman held up a box with her pointing finger and her thumb. Konoka paled but then blushed at the sight of the box. She quickly went over to snatch it away but Asuna held the box above her reach and read it out loud.

"Chocolate flavored? What were_ you _two doing last night huh?" Asuna laughed as Konoka tried to grab the box before someone walked in or even heard them.

"Asuna! Give me that!!!" Asuna ran and stood on the couch and held it higher.

"No way! I'm going to run around with this proclaiming that you and Setsuna actually did it! I can't believe that you of all people actually used this!" Asuna jumped off the couch and made a run for the door but she was tackled to the ground before she could reach the doorknob.

"Wow I wonder if Setsuna has to deal with this kind of treatment when you get flustered." Asuna mused as she rested her cheek into the palm of her left hand while her right dangled the empty box above them. "I had no idea that you were the S&M type Konoka."

Konoka looked horrified.

"Asuna!!!"

"Okay! Okay I give. Here." A certain sparkle caught the eyes of the teasing girl and then in a second those eyes grew twice its size.

"Konoka…is that…is that a ring?!" Asuna pulled the healer's left hand to her face and examined the golden ring adorned with a decent sized diamond in the middle with two smaller identical diamonds on either side of it. She looked up credulously at her roommate and held her hand in front of her face.

"When did you get this?!" Konoka blushed as she pulled her hand away from Asuna's grasp and played with her new gift. She held the box up next to the ring and let Asuna put two and two together. When she realized what Konoka was implying her eyes bulged out of her head.

"She asked you when you guys were having _se_-"

"SAKURAZAKI SETSUNA!!! COME BACK HERE!!!"

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"

Konoka and Asuna gave each other looks before they both ran to the door. Konoka had thrown the box on her bed before she followed her roommate out the door. There the two of them witnessed Setsuna being chased by Kaede, Haruna, and well a little over half of their classmates. Off to the side stood an amused Mana, an embarrassed Nodoka, and a rather nonchalant but interested Yue. Zazie, Chisame, Ayaka, Chizuru, Natsumi, Satsuki, Chachamaru, and Evangeline were also watching from the sidelines.

Haruna skidded to a stop as she noticed Konoka standing there. She squinted her eyes for a second before they became wide again.

"Hey Konoka's got a ring too!!!"

"Ah so Setsuna did propose." Mana stated. She had gone with the swordswoman to help choose a ring but no one knew that.

"Kono-chan! Get back in the room!" Setsuna ran towards her fiancée, dived inside the room, and kicked the door closed. She jumped back up just to lock the door.

"Setsuna! You can't hide forever! We're going to get a hold of you and then chain you up and torture you til you fess up! Asuna I order you to open this door!" Asuna looked appalled at the tone Haruna dared to take on her.

"Hell no! Because of that I'm not going to take any part in helping you!" She locked the deadbolt and then strode further into her room. There she found Setsuna sprawled out on the floor panting heavily.

"You okay Secchan?" Konoka held a glass of water next to the swordswoman who took it gratefully and drank it in one gulp.

"I'm fine now." The two shared a short but loving look before Asuna cleared her throat loudly.

"By the looks of it, it would seem that _you two_ had a _very_ Happy Christmas. Care to enlighten me as to how it went?" Asuna sat on the couch with one leg over the other, elbow on the armrest, and her head in her palm.

Setsuna groaned and hung her head while Konoka blushed and glared playfully at the expectant girl.

"Well since you want to know so badly…" The swordswoman's eyes shot up in shock and her face turned red in a flash.

Five minutes later Asuna's face matched Setsuna's.


End file.
